


To the moon and back

by writingformadderton



Category: Rocketman (2019)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: Taron is in a secret relationship with Richard. When Taron gets nominated for an Oscar they decide to make it public in the case he should win. But he doesn’t and Taron finds another way to make it official…
Relationships: Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	To the moon and back

Taron has his arms wrapped around his boyfriend’s neck and kisses him softly. He feels his full and soft lips underneath his own and smiles into the kiss. 

“What are you smiling at?” his lover asks and pulls back, looking at him with his deep blue ocean eyes. 

“Just happy to have you.” He admits and kisses him again.

Taron isn’t lying. The last few months with Rich have been the best and happiest of his life. His heart is whole, and he feels safe around him. When they got together, he told Richard he doesn’t want to make it public immediately. Richard understood, it was Taron’s first relationship with a man and he didn’t want to rush things. But now five and a half months later he is sure, it was the right decision to be with Richard. 

Rich looks at him adoringly and lets his eyes wander all over Taron’s face. He stares into the most beautiful, blueish green puppy eyes he has ever seen. He sees his soft lips and the adorable dimples that appear whenever he smiles. “I’m happy too.” He presses his lips onto Taron’s again but pulls back quickly when someone knocks at the door and comes inside. 

“Taron, the interview starts in five minutes.”

“Thank you, I’ll be there in a minute.” He promises and the assistant closes the door to his room again. T sighs and pulls Rich closer again. “I’m sorry that we always have to hide.”

Richard shakes his head and presses a kiss onto his forehead. “You told me you want to keep it private in the beginning and I told you that’s okay to me. I don’t have to walk around and tell everyone we are a couple.” He states and smirks shortly. “Even though I would love to make them all jealous.” 

“Don’t make me blush before an interview.” he giggles, and his eyes light up, getting a beautiful bright green color.

“I love you, Taron. You can announce it as soon as you’re ready. I won’t push you into it, alright?” Rich asks and smiles at him reassuringly. 

“Thanks, love.” T sighs relieved and leans his forehead against Richard collecting all his strength and calmness. “I think I have to go.”

Richard kisses him one last time. “Have fun.” 

“Taron, your fans are crazy about you, I mean, don’t let me start on the thirst tweet video.” The interviewer says and Taron chuckles thinking back to it. “But how is it working with relationships in your private life? Are you still single?” 

Taron thinks for a short moment. “Let’s say I’m really happy with my current situation.” He answers and smirks a bit. Now he didn’t give them anything. 

“No one you like?” 

“No.” like was simply the wrong term for Taron. He loves Richard with all of his heart. 

“Do you wanna have children one day?” he asks curiously taking some notes. 

Taron fights the urge to roll his eyes, those questions were always the same. “I would love to, maybe one day.” He can imagine Richard smirking at that answer. They talked about that once before and Rich told him they could still adopt a child if they were ready. 

“You’ve been spotted hanging out with your former costar Richard Madden quite often these last few months. Any comment on that?” he asks, and T tries to stay as relaxed as before. 

“Isn’t that what people do when they mean something to each other?” he asks and smirks a bit. Again, he didn’t tell him anything. 

Richard races into the living room and excited and rushes straight over to Taron. “My beautiful baby!” 

Taron looks up confused and already feels Richards lips on his, kissing him sweetly. “What is going on?” he asks amused and looks at him adoringly seeing how bright his blue eyes are shining. 

“Guess who’s been nominated for the Oscars this year?” Rich asks and looks at him proudly. 

T cheers as he jumps up and grabs his hands happily. “I knew they would nominate you!” 

“What? NO!” Richard growls annoyed and lets go of his hands. 

“I don’t get it.” Taron admits confused and looks up to him. Who was nominated then?

“You’re so dumb sometimes, it’s adorable.” he chuckles and places a kiss onto his lips as T pouts playfully. “It’s you, gorgeous.”

“No way.” Taron starts laughing and punches his arm playfully. “Good joke, love.” he shakes his head amused and walks over to the kitchen. “What do you want for dinner? We could cook but honestly we can order something as well-.” he stops when he sees Richard trying not to laugh. “What?!”

“Look at your phone, idiot.” Richard says laughing and Taron frowns. “Just do it.” 

Taron takes out his phone and sees a notification from Instagram. He opens it and sees a post of Elton congratulating him on his nomination for the Oscars. T stares at his phone for a moment before his eyes widen and he looks up in complete shock. “You’re kidding me?”

“Just believe it, you dumbass.” Rich groans and walks over to him. “You’re gonna win an Oscar.” 

Taron lets out a laugh and shakes his head putting his phone aside. “No, I won’t.” he laughs and pulls Rich in a hug. “Even though I love to see how excited you are about this.” 

“I wonder why you aren’t.” Rich frowns and pulls him closer. 

“Because I’m keeping my expectations low, so I won’t be disappointed. And I won’t win so.” Taron shrugs his shoulders and plays with Richards hair. 

“Wanna bet?” Richard raises his eyebrows at him and T thinks for a moment before giving in. “What will you do when you win?” 

“I’ll announce that we’re a couple thanking my boyfriend.” Taron says with a soft smile seeing Richards adoring look. “And when I lose, we’ll go and get some fried chicken.” he says, and Richard cracks up. 

“That’s a win-win for you.” he protests. 

“As if you would be against one of those two.” T raises his eyebrows at him and grins.

A few months later Richard steps in the bathroom and sees Taron trying to close the buttons of his jacket. He smiles and walks over to him, replacing his hands with his own. “You’re nervous?” he asks compassionately. 

“A bit.” T admits. He doesn’t think he will win but it was still nerve wrecking. It was his first nomination for a bloody Oscar. “At least I’m sitting next to you.” 

“Yeah.” Rich says and fixes Taron’s tie. “The next time I’ll hold your hand will be when we walk down the red carpet.” He winks at him and T just giggles. 

“Let’s see if I win today. The next event we have to attend is three weeks later.” Taron answers and kisses him lovingly. 

Taron claps as the name of one of his co-nominees gets called. If he’s totally honest with himself, he’s a bit disappointed, because he feels like he let Elton and Dexter down. But just getting a nomination was nice. 

T looks over at Richard who has a small smile on his lips. “It’s alright.” Taron assures him and grabs his hand just shortly to squeeze it. 

A bit later they are home already again, avoiding as much time outside together as possible, because they always had to hide. Taron recognizes Richard being more disappointed about it than Taron himself, and he thinks he knows why. Richard gave him time and supported him with everything, but he wanted to make it official this night while bursting with pride at his boyfriend. “are you okay, Richie?” T asks softly as they step inside their shared apartment and Rich nods. 

“I’m just a bit tired and I need a shower.” he answers and slides off his shoes. “I hope you’re not too disappointed about it.” he says and rubs his shoulder lovingly. 

“It would have been amazing, but it wouldn’t have been my highlight of this year, Rich.” he wraps his arms around him and smiles up to him. “Moving in and being able to spend my time with you means so much more.” 

Richards face softens and he nods. “You’re right.” he leans down and connects their lips to warm kiss. “We’ll get some fried chicken when we showered, alright?” 

“Yes.” Taron answers and smiles at him. As soon as Richard is upstairs and he hears him turning on the shower, T plants himself at the sofa. He searches through his photo gallery on his phone once again and picks out one of Richard and him kissing each other happily. Taron always loved this picture and he knows exactly how to use it now. 

Richard sits on the sofa scrolling through his phone bored and hears Taron coming down the stairs. Taron steps inside with his phone in his hand and looks at him with a small smirk. “What?” he asks confused. 

“Nothin’.” T says and hits the post button on his phone. 

Richards phone vibrates as he gets a message, he looks at it confused when he sees T posted something. He clicks on the notification and frowns a bit while it loads the picture. Then he sees Taron’s favorite picture of them kissing and raises his eyebrows surprised. He reads the caption and his heart warms. 

I didn’t win a bloody Oscar today, but honestly, I won something so special almost six months ago. I love you, Rich. 

Rich looks up in awe and sees the soft smile on his boyfriends’ lips. He jumps up and pulls him into a tight and strong hug. “I love you.” he whispers and closes his eyes happily. 

“I love you too.” Taron whispers back and smiles widely. Both of their phones vibrate and Taron pulls back with a sigh. They take them and mute them, focusing back on each other. 

“Let’s get something to eat.” Rich winks at him and kisses him quickly. 

Taron giggles as Richard feeds him a piece of chicken and licks his fingers clean. It’s already dark outside but they enjoy the comfortable silence in their backyard. They decided to eat outside and Taron placed a big blanket onto the grass, Richard brought the food, two glasses and a bottle of wine with him. 

Richard watches his boyfriend adoringly who’s wearing his jumper, and realizes once more how much he loved seeing Taron wearing his clothes. 

Taron catches his gaze and raises his eyebrows questioning. “What?” 

“You’re so beautiful, that’s all.” Rich admits and he’s glad it’s already dark outside so Taron can’t fully see how much he blushes. 

“And you’re a softie.” T giggles and rolls his eyes playfully, trying to hide how much it made it him blush. Richard still made him blush with a simple compliment, his heart still races a bit when he sees this adoring soft look in his eyes and he still sinks so deep into those damn blue eyes. 

“Says you.” Rich chuckles and reaches out for him to fondle over his cheek. 

The Welsh sits opposite him and comes closer now, wanting to be close to him. Their legs touch through the sweatpants and it warms him perfectly. He takes a piece of chicken into his mouth halfway and raises his eyebrows at Rich who chuckles while rolling his eyes and takes the other half into his mouth. They both take a bite and kiss. T pulls back chuckling and chews happily on his chicken. “My two favorite things, lucky me.” he sighs.

“You really put fried chicken and me at the same stage?” Richard asks laughing and rubs his face amused. 

“Maybe.” Taron says and grins at him. “But I’m still deciding on who tastes better.” he teases, and Richards jaw drops in surprise. 

“Taron!” he squeaks and leans over to him tickling him. “You naughty -.” he gets cut off by Taron kissing him with trembling lips, trying to hold back his laughter. 

They finish their meal teasing each other and sharing sweet words, getting cheesy. Taron was sure if someone would hear them, they would declare them as crazy and run for their life. They finish their wine and Richard puts everything aside, lying down on the blanket. 

Taron lies down next to him and cuddles into him looking up into the sky. They enjoy the comfortable silence between them for a moment and watch the dark night sky, covered with all the stars. T sees a shooting star and points at it. “Make a wish.” 

“I have everything I could wish for already.” Rich says softly and plants a kiss onto his temple. 

“Right…Who needs a bloody Oscar anyways?” Taron answers and cuddles deep into his boyfriend who wraps his arms around him protectively. 

“We don’t.” Rich just answers and feels Taron shifting next to him and sitting up. 

“I love you more than anything else.” T whispers and leans down to him. 

“I love you too, bubs.” The Scottish whispers back and plays with his fluffy hair. “To the moon and back.” 

“To the moon and back it is.” Taron kisses him and settles down in his arms again. He was home.


End file.
